Sonic and friends and adventures in Kanto
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: Eggaman's robots shot the machine where the Chaos Emerald was placed, and sent Sonic and his friends to the Pokemon universe. Now Sonic must find his friends, and have fun in the process. But is Eggman in the Pokemon world too? Crossovered with another Pokemon crossover.


**All right everyone. This story will have Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Rogue, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy(Not Big the Cat through), and more as pokemon trainers. I'm letting you all decide what Pokemon they should have. Knuckles is also not gullible. This is also crossovered with another Pokemon crossover I have.**

* * *

In Mobius on a hill with Sonic and his friends.

"Eggman is at it again," Knuckles facepalmed.

"He never gives up," Tails also facepalmed.

"Let's beat him again," Sonic feeling annoyed. "Why this guy ever take a break, I just want to relax for once without egghead making a plan," Sonic ready to leave.

"I know, Sonic. I feel you," Knuckles agreed.

"Same," Tails agreed.

"Anyway, last one there is a rotten eggman," Sonic running off.

"Figured that would happen," Knuckles not surprised. "Let's go Tails and help him out, but I doubt need it," Knuckles running.

"That's Sonic for you," Tails following Knuckles.

Sonic arriving at Eggman's base. "Hey Egghead, get ready for another beating," Sonic shouted.

"Just try this time, Sonic. Go my minions!" Eggman commanding his robots to attack Sonic. "Try passing them," Eggman said.

"Wow, really? This won't stop me! Robot or whatever comes!" With robots surrounding Sonic. "Let's do this Sonic Style." Sonic using Sonic Tornado on all of them taking them out. "Honestly Egghead, give me a challenge!" Sonic boosting to the base.

"Try this on for size!" With Mecha Sonic's surrounding Sonic.

"Really? These robots aren't a challenge. Metal Sonic would be a better one, but wait, he disobeyed you, egghead!" Sonic laughing. "Let's do again!" Sonic ready to fight. Mecha Sonic's trying to hit Sonic, but kept missing. "Nice try!" Sonic taking out half of the Mecha Sonic's with his spindash through them. "You guys aren't even tough as Metal Sonic!" Sonic taking out the remaining Mecha Sonic's. "Now for egghead!" Sonic running into eggmans lab room.

"Dang it! He always get through! Not this time, Sonic!" Eggman said in anger.

"What are you going to do? Make me a egg? You're lost now. Give up, Egghead," Sonic taunted Eggman.

"This time I'll win!" Eggman holding a button in his hand. "With this button and chaos emerald in place, this will send you somewhere else," Eggman said to Sonic.

"Oh really? How? I can easily break it apart," Sonic added.

"This will stop you," robots appearing behind Sonic.

"Really?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"Shoot him now!" Eggman commanded.

"Come on, you can do better than this, egghead," Sonic jumping and the robots shooting the robots bullets by running on the walls, and landed by Eggman.

"Stop shooting!" Sonic jumping and eggman ducking, with the robots shooting the area with the emerald. "Well... This isn't good!" With the emerald using Chaos Control.

"Well dang," Sonic said with both of them gone.

Outside of Eggman's fortress.

"Oh no... Chaos Control activated," Knuckles said.

"This isn't good," Tails said.

"Just hope where we go is safe," Knuckles said before both of them were gone.

On the hill

"Dang it Eggman! You fool!" Shadow said.

"Just hope we are still together going to another place," Rogue added.

"It better be good going to another world," Shadow last words before they both were gone.

At a house

"Chaos Control is on." Silver said.

"Dang you Eggman!" Blaze shouted.

"I hope I can see Sonic again," Amy added.

"I hope so," Cream added.

"Obvious you will, Amy," Blaze added before they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile in a forest.

A Pokemon with spikes and a white collar using Thunderbolt on the blue hedgehog. ((Wake up already)) the pokemon said. With Sonic waking up from the shocks coming from the pokemon.

"What the heck. Where am I? And who are you?" Sonic questioned the pokemon.

((I'm Jolteon. And you were on my bed, buddy)) Jolteon replied.

"Oh sorry about that," Sonic getting off his bed. "And it's nice to meet you little buddy. And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said to Jolten.

((Nice to meet you too. Are you fast as me, hedgehog? The name gives it away.)) Jolteon asked Sonic.

"Well speed is my game, and my name is Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic replied.

((I see. What about a battle if you are worthy to be my trainer. I want a trainer, but not a human through, and your a animal too, so let's see.)) Jolteon challenged Sonic.

"I don't know what a trainer, but I accept your challenge," Sonic replied.

((Okay. Good. And a trainer is when people catch us, train us, care for us, and makes us battle other Pokemon. But your an animal, so it's different, and you can understand me, since your a hedgehog, while humans can't, which makes it better for me.))

"So, basically, you are half slaves to these humans then when it comes to battles?" Sonic asked.

((Technically, yes. We are somewhat slaves, taken away from our homes without freewill. I couldn't even say goodbye to my little brother, Eevee before he got caught in a pokeball. And my name's Jolteon)) Jolteon replied.

"Sorry to hear that, Jolteon. Are you okay through?" Sonic asked.

((Yeah, but it took awhile through.)) Jolteon added.

"Anyway, what about the challenge, Jolteon?" Sonic asked.

((Yeah, that. Okay, get in battle stance.)) Jolteon said, before Jolteon said a group of teens looked at them. ((Run! There are trainers. Sonic! Get me out of here!)) Jolteon said to Sonic.

"Fine by me," Sonic grabbing Jolten. "Prepare for this." Sonic using Sonic Boost through the world, and was gone in a flash.

\/\/\/\/

"Black*Star, give up. They are already gone, but that hedgehog was fast," Maka said to Black*Star.

"I can get him," Black*Star tried running again, but got Maka Choped.

"Now, forget them. We got to go through this forest, Gary told us to go, before nightfall." Maka grabbing Black*Star by the ears and everyone continued walking.

/\/\/\/\/\/

((Now we are safe.)) Jolteon managed to say.

"Yeah, for you. Anyway what about the challenge?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Let's battle," Jolteon said in a battle stance.

"Bring it on then!" Sonic ready to battle.

Jolteon using Double Team and clones surrounding Sonic, and decided to use Thunderbolt, but Sonic dodged swiftly and did a Sonic Tornado. But Jolteon and his clones was smart enough and decided to Thunder inside the tordado and hit Sonic.

((I outsmarted you, hedgehog.))

"Nice moves. No one ever did that to me before. Now my turn," Sonic running behind Jolteon and kicked him up in the air and used Sonic Wind, and hit Jolteon, and then using his Spindash on Jolteon sending to the ground, and taking out the clones.

((That was a tough hit. I must admit.)) Jolteon alittle weaken from the moves. ((I seen someone so tough before.)) Jolteon getting up from the attacks. ((Now my turn.)) Jolteon sending five Electro Balls at Sonic plus three Thunderbolt. ((Try to dodge this, hedgehog.)) Jolteon taunted Sonic.

"Really now? Bring it!" Sonic dodged them fast and jumped in the air, about to attack Jolteon with his foot, but Jolteon outsmarted Sonic again, and used Discharge and attacked Sonic, but Sonic used Sonic Tornado to weaken the damage, and damged both of them. "That was smart of you, Jolteon. You are tough. Try to keep up, Jolteon." Sonic using his Sonic boost, causing Jolteon having a hard time to keep up, and tried, but got hit five times beating him.

((You win. You are worthy for... my... trainer.)) Before Jolteon hit the ground too tired and weaken, but Sonic grabbed him.

"You need help, Jolteon?" Sonic asked. "And okay"

((Yeah. Just give me time to rest. But you may need to find me a pokeball to put me in.)) Jolteon said.

"Fine, but your coming with me. If you want to be my trainer, then you'll have to come with me," Sonic grabbed Jolteon and holding him. "But, where can I find a pokeball first of all?" Sonic asked.

((Some man named Professor Oak has them, or you can find one off the ground. But if you want to find the old man, I'll be your guide.)) Jolteon said.

"Okay. Guide me there," Sonic added. With Jolteon telling him where to go and Sonic reached his lab and knocked on the door, and he answered.

"Wow. So many visitors coming along. First a group of kids who went crazy over an Umbreon, now this. Today must be my lucky day. You don't like a Pokemon at all. I never seen your kind before. What brings you here?" Oak asked.

"So you must be the old man Jolteon told me about. I'm here for some Pokeballs for Jolteon, mister." Sonic added.

"Why yes, I do have some. You can understand Jolteon?" Oak asked.

"Yes. I am an animal after all." Sonic added.

"Okay. Come on in then," Oak said to Sonic and went inside, and took him to the lab. "Here are some Pokeballs, a Pokedex, and some badges," Oak giving Sonic them.

"Why the badges, old man? I only needed Pokeballs." Sonic added.

"Well... Every trainer needs one of these to be in a Pokemon league or get badges," Oak added.

Oh. Okay. Thanks, old man," Sonic added.

"The names Oak, and where are you from?" He asked.

"Mobius. It's another world," Sonic added, while he put Jolteon down. "Here, Jolteon," Sonic putting Jolteon in a Pokeball, and got him. "So, now what do I do?" Sonic asked.

"Oh. Never heard of it before. And you go on an adventure and get badges. Meet some friends." Oak added.

"I'm on a quest to find my friends who must also be here," Sonic said.

"Oh. Good luck on your journey finding them." Oak said.

"What's the Pokedex for anyway?" Sonic asked.

"To record Pokemon data," he said.

"Oh. Thanks for the information. Anyway I got to go find my friends. Thanks old man for the advice," before Sonic dashed off outside.

"He's quite hasty," Oak added.

/\/\/\/\/

Outside of the house

Sonic grabbing a Pokeball. "How do I open this?" Before Sonic pressed the center of the Pokeball, and Jolteon came out. "Oh. Nevermind." Sonic said. "Anyway, Jolteon, ready for an adventure to find my friends and explore this place!" Sonic cheered.

((About time you got me of the Pokeball. And hell yeah! Let's explore!)) Jolteon said happy.

"Hell yeah! For now on, you'll stay out of your Pokeball, and explore with me." Sonic said to Jolteon.

((Yeah! Let's do this!)) Sonic and Jolteon leaving in a dash.

* * *

Well... This was good I guess. Yeah... This story is crossovered with Soul Eater as well. You'll see more Sonic characters in this. Now decide 4 Pokemon for Sonic, and 6 Pokemon for the other characters(**No Pikachu for Sonic!**). I'm already know what Pokemon Sonic is getting next. It was suggested by a friend of mine.

As for the emeralds... They are all over Kanto now. And the Sol Emerlds too.

Shadow will be forced to use Pokemon. And before any of you ask about Silver and Blaze, no Sonic 06 never happened, but in this story, they are friends. Maybe more.

Shadow isn't immoral in my stories. So, yes. It's possible for Shadow to die in my fanfictions that includes him. That's boring if he was if he immortal.

The future about Silver never happened. He and Shadow are just born normal, like Sonic was. They also have rivals with the Soul Eater characters. Like Shadow and Death the Kid.

Also, there is no four limit moves in my stories. And the only reason why Sonic understood Jolteon, because Sonic is an animal. It will happen with every Sonic character.

And one more thing. Pokemon will be using moves they should of learned. Like Flare Blitz Flareon. Or Head Smash Aerodactyl.

I might rewrite some parts of this. And add more stuff. Thank you Wasabi for the information.


End file.
